Changing Generals, Factions, Reincarnation, and Trust
Changing your Commanding General 'How do I change generals?' If you feel that you have chosen the wrong general to serve under after promoting to Guard, you can change the general you serve under. There are 2 methods: - If you have gained enough of that generals trust, simply come to that general and request to volunteer. This method have the least consequences. - If you have the reincarnation orb, you can reincarnate to the same faction, and you will get to choose the general again. This come with several consequences, but requires no trust. 'What is trust?' There is a hidden trust value for your character for each general in the game. This trust value is what allows them to give you quests and serve under them. Think of it as your relationship for each general. 'How do I raise trust?' There are a few ways you can earn a generals trust: *Increasing your domestic skills by doing Quests. Each General has a particular domestic skill that they are aligned to based on the bonus they give. You must increase your domestic skills for that particular general and their trust will raise enough to give you quests. These quests are copies of the quests your current general will give you, and cannot be taken from your general after they are gotten from any other general. #Achieve 300 (not applicable in campaign), 500, 1000, and 2000 KOs. #Defeat the enemy General (if present) during any battles,this is most easily found in campaign, in battle while keeping your own general alive. Once you have earned enough trust you should be able to apply to serve under him/her. You will receive a letter from the general whose trust you have earned letting you know of option. 'Penalty for changing generals:' *You lose all quests from your ex-general. *Your ex-generals trust toward you will be significantly reduced. 'Is there any way to see trust?' The only indication of trust is in the game is how the general talks to you when go up to them in their office. At the starting level of trust, all the generals in the game will usually address you in a manner such as "Is there something you need?" or "What is it?" or "Can I help you?". After raising their trust to certain levels they will start to address you differently and even call your character by their name. Such as "Hello , you are looking well today." Reincarnation and Switching Factions 'What is reincarnation and how do I use it?' Reincarnation is what allows you to switch factions. In order to reincarnate go to the bed in your house and select the reincarnation option. If you have over 200 Honor it will ask you for a reincarnation orb. If you are under 200 honor you can reincarnate without the orb. You cannot reincarnate while there is still stuff in the broker. You also cannot reincarnate if you don't have a musou board at all. 'How do I get a Reincarnation orb?' In order to acquire a reincarnation orb you must get 60 stamps. This consists of getting 30 Stamps on your musou board, handing it in (collecting the items) then collecting another 30 and also handing it in. The reincarnation orb 'does not actually appear on your second musou board. What happens is that Zuo Ci will give you the reincarnation orb after you turn the second musou board to your general, receive the third one, and walk outside of the courtyard and in to one of the plazas. So don't worry if you don't see it on your second musou board, it's doesn't show up there. It is a furniture item called a Crystal. Just go inside your Storage in your house, place it and confirm, then walk up to it, select it and reincarnate. You cannot hold 2 reincarnations orbs at the same time. You must use up the one you have before you can get a second. 'What is Guild reincarnation? Guild reincarnation allows you to move your guild to another faction without losing the name or guild points. The guild leader chooses guild reincarnation and all other guild members have 7 days to choose whether to reincarnate with him/her. During these 7 days the guild will be "moving" and you cannot add any new members to the guild. Any guild members that do not follow the guild leader into the new faction will be kicked out of the guild after the 7 day probation is up. The other guild members DO need a reincarnation orb to follow the guild leader into the other faction (Except for reincarnating a guild for a scenario change, see below). 'What are the penalties for reincarnating within the same scenario?' Some things happen to you if you reincarnate: *You will lose all stamps on your musou board. *All your gears will be locked (only for reincarnation below 200 honor). *You will lose your reincarnation orb (only for reincarnation above 200 honor and to a different faction). *You will be kicked from your guild with 7-day probation (only if you are not using guild reincarnation). 'What are the benefits of reincarnating?' *You get to change your general (this also happen even if you are reincarnating to the same faction). *You can change to a new faction. *You will get a new musou board with possibly different reward. *If you reincarnate back into the same faction, you will get another orb instantly. If you reincarnate into a different faction you will need to gather 60 stamps to earn another orb. 'Reincarnating for a Scenario Change' Reincarnating for a scenario change is different from reincarnating normally as described above. *It does NOT require a reincarnation orb, you reincarnate from the bed. If you have a reincarnation orb you do NOT lose it, you get to bring it with you into the next scenario. *The musou stamps on your musou board are kept. *If you have items on the broker, you cannot reincarnate. There will be NPCs for you to gather your items off the broker. *If you are above guard rank, you are reduced to guard rank. Everything else is kept, including honor. You must rank up again for the new scenario. *For a guild that is reincarnating, all guild members do NOT need a reincarnation orb to follow their guild leader. All other normal rules apply for reincarnating with the guild. *For a guild the leader needs to reincarnate first to move the guild otherwise you will be kicked from the guild having to wait the 7-day probation to get back in. Category:Game Mechanics